Most display devices including televisions, computer monitors, tablet computers, and smartphones include mechanisms for adjusting the display settings. For instance, settings such as color temperature, luminance, contrast, and tint may all be adjustable within some defined range. Often, these settings are factory-calibrated to default values by the manufacturer, but can be adjusted by the end user. Thus, the end user can adjust the settings to achieve a desired picture quality.